


virgin pure, 21st century whore

by vnitas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, it's 2:30 AM lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnitas/pseuds/vnitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua hasn't done this before-- Neku finds this hard to believe. But it's just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	virgin pure, 21st century whore

**Author's Note:**

> haha it's 2:30 am and i just wrote this and it's probably shit but i'm posting it anyway, give me kudos, ttyl whores
> 
> posted at my fic tumblr, r-xas, and reblogged to my main, deadcomposers

It's not until they're in Neku's bed, his mother out of town on a business trip, the two of them tangled up in soft, soft sheets, like honey or silk, that Joshua mentions that he's, uh, never actually done this before. Neku finds it hard to believe.

"What?" Says Neku, a little confused, panting from the hickies hickies hickies that prove that Neku is Josh's Josh's Joshua's, the Composer's, from where Joshua suckled at his neck and collarbones, his beautiful collarbones. Josh is sitting on Neku's chest, in his undies, hard as a rock (and a hard place), fingers in the sheets and he can't meet Neku's eyes as he says it.

"I've never actually done this before." He says. His hair is so soft as Neku touches it. Neku laughs a little.

"I-- I'm your first time?"

"Well-- yes."

"I'm your first time," says Neku, and it should occur to him that he's taking the virginity of a god, but what seems to be more important is that he's taking the virginity of Joshua.

"Well," murmurs Neku, "that's just fine. Sit on my face."

And it's just fine as Joshua slips his boxer briefs down off his bony hips, just fine as he slips his cock into the Neku's mouth, choking off on a whine because he's surprised how good it feels, mumbling Neku's name as he bites his wrist to keep from crying out too loud; it's just fine when Neku flips him over and asks him, gently, to jerk him off, like he's afraid of hurting Josh, and Joshua says "Neku if I weren't ready for this I wouldn't have agreed to it--" and Neku laughs gently, like he's proud of-- something. It's just fine when Joshua takes Neku's cock into his mouth, wanting to return the favor, just fine when Neku's hands twist in the bedsheets, gasping, pulling in air through his teeth, just fine as Joshua finds he likes this, having this sort of power over Neku.

They fall asleep together. Neku traces Joshua's collarbones with his fingertip, long after Joshua has fallen asleep.


End file.
